Yup!
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: You slept with her?" "Yup!" "Really?" "Yup!" "Why?" "... Yup!" HIATUS
1. Pointless

Yup

Summary: "You slept with HER?" "Yup!" "Really?" "Yup!" "Why?" "... Yup!"

A/N: Gillikin is only a few miles from Munchkinland. And Frex gets up every morning at 4:30 to go jogging with Galinda's father... Just so ya A/N: I wrote this nearly a year ago and didn't post it, but I think it is REALLY adorable! ^_^ damn you Esme... okay! Lates!

* * *

Fiyero couldn't believe what he was feeling. So intimate the moment was; he didn't dare speak. If he did, he knew he'd ruin it. "Fiyero..." She whispered in a breathy voice. He knew exactly what this was. They had to stop because it was nearly four. "We should-"

"I get it..." He sighed.

"Don't be sad." She looked beautiful. If only her father could know. "I'll meet you at the lake later." She gave him a gentle kiss and forced him off of her. He smiled at the struggle she was having, showing no signs of helping her. "Yero." She rolled her eyes.

"Love you." He kissed her forehead and jumped up, wondering how funny it would be to leave the place naked... not even as close to how painful it would be if her father woke early.

"You too." She replied with a curt nod. He silently put on his clothes, thinking about what life would be like if they could show their relationship in public. So many times he wished he could just kiss her and hold her hand, anything to show her he cared... but it wouldn't be that way. They would be torn apart, never to see each other again.

* * *

Galinda woke up at six, quickly running downstairs to make breakfast. "Good morning, sweet." She heard her father's loud voice enter the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs." Galinda replied with a smile.

"The breakfast of champions!" He clapped.

"How was jogging?" She asked.

"Rather odd. I saw that Vinkus prince walking down the roads. I confronted him, and he said he was on a camping trip and hiking back today. Rather odd, don't you think?"

"I've heard he goes camping all the time." Galinda shrugged, not knowing too much about that boy. He was, well, bad. He always went to Munchkinland for no reason and stayed the night. Why Munchkinland? "Because I can vandalize the fields." He would smirk. One time her best friend chuckled at that, and he grinned larger. But she didn't put two and two together, for Fiyero and Elphaba barely knew each other.

"That boy is nothing but trouble." Her father shook his head.

"Oz knows what goes through his head." Galinda sighed. The boy was always causing trouble at school, pulling pranks on all the girls.

"You stay away from him, darling."

Galinda could only nod.

* * *

Elphaba frowned at her sister for shaking her awake. "How'd you even get up here in your wheelchair?" She groaned.

"Elevator." She smiled. "I heard strange noises last night." Nessarose stuck out her tongue.

"Really now?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes. Nessa was the only one who knew, due to an unforgettable moment in the past.

"I know you were just snoring, so I didn't tell dad." She was going to bribe her.

"You are so mean to me." Elphaba sighed.

"Can you drive me to school today?"

"What?"

"The handicap bus has stupid people in it, and terrible music." Nessarose begged. (No offense!)

"Fine..." Elphaba knew it could've been worse.

"Yes! See how easy that was? You can keep your prince, now."

"What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty." Nessa said looking at her watch.

"Alright I'm getting ready..." Elphaba sat up.

"Ew! Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I was tired." Elphaba shrugged.

"Gross!" Nessarose shivered and rolled out of the room.

Elphaba chuckled lightly. She actually liked the thought of freaking out her sister. She dressed, packed her bag, and walked to the door. That's when she froze. "Nessa!" Nessarose came in happily.

"Yes?"

"It's Saturday." Elphaba frowned as Nessarose laughed, almost falling out of her chair. Pushing Nessa into the kitchen, Elphaba left for a walk.

"Wait just a clock tik." Frex. Elphaba froze on the spot.

"Yes, Father?" She asked innocently.

"I heard a lot of ruckus from your room last night."

"Ruckus?" She asked with an eyebrow raise, but she didn't doubt Nessa keeping a secret. Her heartbeat quickened.

"I was in the kitchen and saw a boy jump from your window."

"Father are you feeling alright?" Elphaba put a hand on his forehead. "You must've been seeing things, I'd never deceive you like that."

"Then what was that-"

"Ruckus?" Elphaba suggested. "I fell trying to go to the bathroom. Some things fell, so I picked them up. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You're forgiven. Did you hurt yourself?"

Elphaba loved her father, loved him to bits. If he ever found out about Fiyero, it would break his heart. "I'm fine, nothing to be concerned about." She smiled sweetly. She heard Nessarose cackle in the kitchen. That witch she was... "I'm going for a stroll, if that's alright."

"It's quite alright. Be back for dinner."

"After that, Galinda has invited me to a sleepover." Elphaba nodded

"Is that so? Seems you're just trying to avoid your old man."

"Are you crazy? I love you!" Elphaba laughed.

"Love you too, Fae." He patted her on the back, ultimately letting her go for her stroll. The lake was one of her favorite places, there she could be herself without a care. No one in Munchkinland treaded there. Only when she was young, before her mother died, did anyone drink from it's healing water. The water was indeed miraculous, sparkling, delicious. Now only she and her lover tasted it. Halfway through the wood she saw him, sitting at the shore, watching his reflection, waiting. "Fiyero!" She called. He turned towards her, and in one swift movement, he was running towards her. Soon enough, he had her tackled.

"Oh, it's you." He pressed his elbows into the dirt, pinning her to the ground. "I thought you were a talking cucumber."

"You brainless monkey."

He picked himself up. "That's a new one."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I get an ugly animal like a pig or a toad, but today I get a monkey."

"And that means?" She rolled her eyes. His analysis was quite pointless.

"Well monkeys are funny and cute and usually cuddly." He shrugged, happy to just be in her presence.

"Really now? Well I only accept my monkeys flying." Elphaba flicked him on the forehead. "Can you fly?"

"Well let's just see." He smirked, before picking her up and jumping into the lake.

"Ah! Fiyero!" Elphaba laughed. Fiyero raised a pleased eyebrow. "You pig." She splashed him.

"What're you going to tell your father?" He shook his head. "Oh, did he catch me last night? I thought I saw him in the kitchen, but I didn't look back."

"He saw you."

"And?"

"He thinks he's seeing things." Elphaba began floating on her back. "You're not smart when it comes to escape plans, jumping right in front of that window." She rolled her eyes.

"No one said I was smart before." He sighed ultimately relaxing, though his clothes are drenched. "You've got pretty eyes."

"What?" Elphaba blinked twice. Her eyes were black. The colour of death, the colour of darkness, horror, pain, depression. They were never pretty. "You can't be serious."

"But I am." Fiyero smiled. He looked deep deep into her eyes, locking them in place. "Your eyes are like the mysterious night, dark and settle, with millions of little stars flashing one by one to light the way. Just catching attention of anyone that looks."

"Then no one looks very hard." Elphaba muttered.

"You don't have to look very hard. See." He pointed to the water. She stared at her reflection. "Do you see them sparkle?" She shook her head. "You must be blind." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You are a very beautiful young lady, Miss Elphaba."

"No, I'm not." She frowned, hating he would lie to her. She wasn't beautiful. Her skin was the ultimate turn off.

"Look at you. You look like a flower."

"A flower?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." He shrugged. "Your skin is like the stem, and your hair and eyes are like petals, only adding to the beauty."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'd never lie to you, my love." Fiyero shook his head, hurt she assumed he would do such a thing. "I'll lie to you when... when should I lie to you?"

"After I'm dead?" Elphaba suggested.

"No, then you could hear me in heaven, and yes, you will go to heaven."

"When you die?"

"I plan to die after you, a form of depression attacking me."

"You wouldn't kill yourself!" Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Not as long as you're alive."

"Don't you DARE commit suicide for me!" She snapped.

"Fine..." He sighed. "I'll lie to you when every star in the sky falls to the ground." He nodded and kissed her head. "The chances of that happening is none in never." He smiled.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" She rolled her eyes. The old Time Dragon Clock in town sounded for four. 'It couldn't be that time already.' Elphaba blinked.

"Time is a bandit..." He muttered, along with a few other words. Fiyero hated to leave Elphaba, even if he was going to see her in a short time. She was special to him, and he never wanted to leave her. Never. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Elphaba momentarily forgot her plans for the evening.

* * *

REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!


	2. More pointlessness

Galinda excitedly raced to the door. "Oh my god, Elphie! Look at you!"

"What about me?" Elphaba false accused.

"Oh nothing, you're just the ugliest person I've ever seen!" The girls hugged and laughed. "God! Since school let out, I haven't seen you in... forever."

"Oh yeah it's summer." Elphaba slapped her forehead.

"Yeah! How could you forget?" The blonde teased.

"Nessa woke me up, making me think I was late."

"I like your sister." Galinda smirked, and the pair walked to Galinda's room. "So is there any summer romance for you? Hmm?"

"Oh, same old, same old." The green girl shrugged. "Yourself?"

"Oh, Ama Clutch has been absent, and my father won't let me see boys unaccompanied." Galinda sighed, sinking into her bed.

"Aww, poor baby."

"Oh, speaking of boys! Guess who my dad saw this morning?" But the blonde didn't wait for a response. "Fiyero. Daddy said he came from Munchkinland. Did you see him?"

"Really? No I didn't have a clue." Elphaba mentally sighed, planning to punish him later.

"I bet he was peeping on girls."

"Probably." Elphaba nodded. That would be a very Fiyero-like move.

"Oh my Oz! What if he was peeping on you!" Galinda shrieked.

"Gross! But I was up late reading, so I probably put him to sleep."

"You are so boring with your book." Galinda shook her head. "But enough boy talk! Guess what Pffanee saw the other day." And everything was normal again.

A night of make overs, manicures, gossip, and all things Elphaba hated followed.

* * *

Prince Tiggular jumped into the third floor bedroom in the Thropp family household. Much to his surprise, Elphaba was not there, but her little sister Nessarose. "Um, hey, Nessa." He waved awkwardly. He never really got to know Nessa that well.

"Master Tiggular." She nodded.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to use honorifics on me. I'm practically your brother." He laughed.

"The thought of my brother sleeping with my sister isn't something I find pleasant." She narrowed her eyes in a grossed out kind of way.

"Yeah, your sister. Speaking of her, do you happen to know where she is?" He smiled sheepishly, knowing what was to come. Blackmail. And boy blackmail was not fun to receive - to send it was awesome.

"And what if I do?" She smiled.

"How about... a dog! Who doesn't love those cute little animals."

"I'm allergic." She replied. "And Elphaba would be appalled if there were such _animals _in our house and would likely teach it to speak." Oh yeah, she probably would.

Come on, what was it Elphaba said she wanted. It started with "do". "The new Dolly Parton CD?" He asked.

"What?"

"Uhm... a new... DOLL!" He figured it out at last. "A new Madame Morrible doll." He smiled victoriously.

"You know perfectly well I don't play with dolls. Come on, I'm thirteen!"

"Not to play with..." He mumbled, racking his brain for the full story. Where was he spacing out, no WHY was he spacing out when Elphaba was talking. "For your collection!" Fiyero pointed eagerly.

"You don't know what doll I want." Nessa crossed her arms.

"The new Ozma."

"You can get it for me?"

"Please. I'm the Prince of Winkie." He laughed.

"She's at Galinda's house." Nessarose wheeled to the door. "I expect Ozma by the end of the week." With that the girl left.

Fiyero jumped out the window and raced down the road.

* * *

It was late. Nearly eleven, and Elphaba was up catching up on OzmaGirl, disgusted by it all. Galinda was up getting an ice pop, and that was when she heard a tap at the window. She looked up and widened her eyes. She cracked open the window. "Fiyero!" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"If you wanted to get rid of me, you could've told me." He smiled opening the window and jumping in.

"I'm sorry. I forgot..." She bit her lip, hoping Galinda wouldn't walk in.

"You were too lost in my infinite beauty." He posed before jumping onto the bed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, a smile pasting on her face. "Whoa. This bed is so comfy, not creaky at all. Looks like your popular boy loving friend is more innocent than she lets on." He smirked.

"Speaking of her, she's probably coming back right now." Elphaba sat on the bed as well.

"We'll make it quick." He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face.

"You're so Pigheaded." She groaned, knowing she wouldn't get rid of him.

"Or ooh, look at this closet." He opened that door, leading her in. She shook her head as he sat her down. "You're cute when you resist." He kissed her forehead. Elphaba was about to interject, but Fiyero pressed his lips on hers. He was always gentle with her, never pushing so hard... unless of course, she asked him to (which was always fun).

"Yero..." She whispered through the kiss. Already they were taking each other's shirts off.

"Fae." He said breaking off the kiss and looking her in the eye. It was part of their routine. "You're so beautiful..."

"Don't lie to me..." She snapped, clearly forgetting the previous conversation.

"I'm not lying." Their foreheads touching.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" A shrill, loud, and slightly annoying voice rang into their ears. "Elphie! Oh my god! I'll call the cops! You! Get away from her!" Galinda hit Fiyero with the nearest copy of OzmaGirl. "Elphaba! He didn't hurt you, did he?" The blonde knelt beside her friend.

"Well, this is awkward..." Fiyero muttered.

"Shut up! Elphie, don't you worry. We'll arrest him for rape. Everything will be okay."

"What?!?! That's not very necessary!"

"I told you to shut up!" Galinda snapped.

"Galinda." Elphaba barely made a sound. "That won't be necessary."

"Elphie... if he hurt you, someone ought to know."

"He hasn't hurt me." She bit her lip. "Fiyero isn't to blame. I invited him to my house, and Nessa sent him here."

"What? Why?" The blonde was on the verge of tears.

"Fiyero and I harbor a secret relationship." Elphaba sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Galinda would tell Frex, and they would be torn apart.

"Really?" The green girl nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if anyone knew, they'd tear us apart." Fiyero put a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"But you can trust me." Galinda said, mimicking Fiyero's movements.

"Yeah right." Elphaba sniffed. "You're the queen of gossip! By the end of first period, everyone would know!" She buried her face in her knees.

Fiyero embraced her, letting her cry in his shirt. "Shh, shh, Fabala. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't. I told you she would be right back!" Elphaba sounded devastated.

"I know; I'm sorry." He kissed her head.

"I won't tell a soul; I promise on the Oziad." Galinda knew that was one of Elphaba's favorite books and would never defy it.

Elphaba blinked twice and looked up. "Really?"

"Really." Galinda smiled reassuringly. "Just don't let me catch you like THIS again." She smirked.

Elphaba grinned. "I think we can handle that."

"What? But your bed is so comfortable!" Fiyero sighed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Galinda snapped, still not very well trusting him.

"Oh, nothing. That just means all that experience you've had is all a fantasy." Fiyero stuck out his tongue.

"How would you know?"

"Don't answer that!" Elphaba quickly interrupted him. "He just knows." She sighed.

Galinda put her hands on her hips. "My father said I should stay away from you Master Fiyero, so would you please leave?"

"Fine. G'night, my love." He kissed his lady.

"Gross."

"See."

"No, it's not that it's YOU! Please leave."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba told him, before basically pushing him to the window.

"Now." Galinda clapped. "How did this happen?"

"What?" The green girl pulled her shirt back on.

"You and Fiyero. How did you get to know him so well?"

Looks like sleep was not an option that night...

* * *

REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!


	3. Here comes the yup

Frexspar was doing the dishes when he heard his youngest daughter squeal with joy. "Nessa?" He asked.

"Daddy! Can you believe it? I'm going to get the Ozma Tippetarius doll I wanted!" Nessa spun in her chair, a skill that took years to perfect.

"That's wonderful! Who got it for you?"

"One of Elphaba's friends." She nodded, then clamped her mouth shut, as if saying too much already.

"What's her name? I may very well know her." Frex smiled at his daughter, spotting no secrecy in his youngest's voice.

"Fiyero..." She muttered, having never been able to lie, especially to her father.

Frex froze on the spot. "That Vinkus Prince?" He mumbled. "Elphaba shouldn't be hanging out with him! He's nothing but trouble!" Nessa said nothing. "Next time you see that boy, tell him to stay away from my daughter!"

"But, Father, I hardly ever see him..." Nessa whispered. "But I will tell Elphaba right away." She nodded before rolling back to her room.

* * *

Elphaba woke from a five minute sleep and yawned. "Elphie! Finally you woke up! Your dad wants you home immediately." Galinda shook her awake.

"Must be something important." The green girl stretched before packing her things and leaving, getting to her house ten minutes later. "Father? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"You are forbidden to see that Vinkus prince."

"What?" Elphaba cursed her sister mentally.

"He is not a good role model. You aren't allowed to befriend him."

"Befriend?" She paused. "I've only seen him a few times at school."

"How come Nessa said he was your friend?"

"She doesn't know him, and he must've told her he knew me." Pronouns aside, it was pretty believable. "I know perfectly well what his reputations holds." She shook her head. This was why it was a secret.

"Your sister thinks he's getting her an Ozma doll." Frex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's not very likely. I'll let Nessa know gently. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Elphaba sighed and ran to her sister's room. "You told Dad about Fiyero!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry; I'm not a good liar." Nessarose frowned apologetically. "And I didn't tell him anymore than you two being friends."

"A heavily edited version of the truth." Elphaba sighed with relief.

"I still expect him to get me that doll." She smiled.

"Just keep your mouth shut around dad then." Elphaba warned.

"Fabala's ashamed of her boyfriend."

"I'm not ashamed of him... it's just complicated. Can we drop the subject?" The green girl sat on the blue bed, already remembering Fiyero's crass remark about Galinda's pink bed.

"So did he find you last night?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"I told you to drop the subject." Elphaba left the room after that.

Little did she know Frex was listening in on the whole conversation. And something in the back of his conscious told him the ruckus wasn't just his eldest falling.

* * *

Elphaba slipped into her night gown at nine thirty, having finished her book a few minutes ago. A tapping on her window distracted her from brushing her teeth. Opening the window she smiled slightly. "Honey, I'm home." Fiyero was grinning ear to ear.

"Listen." She said sternly. The brainless Monkey sat on the bed, smiling at the memory of Galinda's. "We need to be more careful. Nessa, and now Galinda know our secret."

Fiyero frowned. "What are they gonna do about it? We can trust them..." And beat them to bits if we can't.

"Nessa told Frex she saw you."

"When?"

"After you promised her that doll. A very sweet gesture, I might add." She kissed his forehead. "Other than that, my father and Galinda's both spotted the same young prince the same night."

"I know; it's all my fault." Fiyero shook his head.

"No, Yero." Elphaba sighed.

"Maybe I should just, just leave."

"Yero." Elphaba laughed, catching his sarcasm. "We're both to blame."

"So we're both guilty. We'll be thrown in the same cell, in there for all of eternity. I believe I could handle that."

"Brainless -"

"Monkey?" He smiled. "I think I got that flying thing down..." But all previous conversation was forgotten as the door opened, and a not so pleasant face greeted them.

"Father..." Elphaba muttered, blushing a slight pink which was, yes, possible on her green skin.

"Master Tiggular, you're here because?"

"Uh... I have to borrow the summer reading books." Fiyero nodded, taking a few books from Elphaba's book case. "Thanks, uh, I'll return these when I finish them..." He put one foot out the window.

"Wait just a clock tik." Fiyero didn't move a muscle. Why did they have to get caught this night? He had everything planned tonight! Now everything was going wrong. "You have to read the Oziad for summer reading?"

"Yes, indeed we do."

"And you're one of the small percentage of citizens in Oz that hasn't read it?" Frex asked, skeptical.

"I don't read often, sir."

"You could've used the front door."

"Yes... I could've." Fiyero laughed nervously. "But I didn't..."

"He didn't want to wake you." Elphaba interrupted the babbling.

"It's only nine thirty. Not even Nessarose is asleep at this hour."

"Uhhhh..." The two were both out of ideas.

"Elphaba, might I ask you about that boyfriend you were discussing with Nessa this morning?"

"Fae, you didn't say any names..." Fiyero whispered.

"No, but her sister did mention that he owed her a doll." Yup, that was kind of the big reveal.

Fiyero stood up. "I have a confession." He put his hand on Frex's shoulder. "I slept with your daughter."

"You slept with HER?" Frex pointed to Elphaba. He couldn't believe Fiyero of all people had an affair with Elphaba. Green skin just didn't seem like his thing...

"Yup!" Fiyero beamed as if it were an accomplishment.

"Really?"

"Yup!"  
Elphaba glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. "Yero..." She hissed.

He frowned slightly at the frightened tone in her voice. He pulled her closer. "Shh, it's okay Fabala..."

"Why?" Frex asked, mainly his daughter.

Elphaba whispered something to Fiyero. "What? No, I'd never do that!" The young man freaked.

"Excuse me?" Frex was getting annoyed by them ignoring him.

"Huh? Oh... Yup!" Fiyero focused on Elphaba again. Frex couldn't hear what his daughter was saying. "I won't let him tear us apart."

Frex pulled Fiyero away from his daughter. "Then I'll pull you apart."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried.

"Fabala, it'll be okay; I swear." Fiyero wondered to himself if that was the only time he couldn't assure her that was true.

Frex wondered how he knew Elphaba's personal nickname. Not even her own father could get away with calling her that. "You are to leave our property and never return." He kicked the boy out. "Elphaba, we'll talk about this tomorrow!" He called to his eldest daughter, who was crying in her bedroom.

* * *

REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT! (or both)


	4. Results are epic failure

Elphaba returned and saw Nessarose rummaging through her drawers. "Nessa!"

The girl jumped in her chair. "Elphaba! What are you? I don't think you get the idea of running away."

"I have to show you something." The green girl smiled giddily, a rare twist for Elphaba.

"What?" Nessa bit her lip, hoping it wasn't something disgusting or frightening, which usually excited her.

"Look." She held out her hand.

Nessarose examined the hand, finger by finger. "No." She stated, smiling. "He proposed!" Though it was more of an exclamation than a question.

"Yes! Nessa! I've never felt so happy in my life." She hugged her sister, no awkwardness seen.

"Can I be your maid of honor?"

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Well, I was kind of considering asking Galinda..." She frowned a bit. "But you can be one of my bridesmaids."

"I understand. I'd love to help! I love weddings!" Nessa cheered.

"Who's getting married?" Frex popped his head in.

"No one." Elphaba shouted angrily.

"Nessa?" The pale girl remained silent. "You're giving me the silent treatment?" He sighed.

"Well... it was pretty cruel what you did to Elphaba..." Nessarose whispered.

"Fabala..." The green girl didn't look up. Only Fiyero was aloud to call her that. "I know you really liked him..." _"Liked him!?!? I LOVED him!"_ she wanted to shout, but wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her voice. "But you'll move on." Elphaba scoffed, secrets were fun. And he had no clue. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled. Nessa was giggling as well, humming faintly "Here Comes the Bride."

"What are you hiding?" Frex seemed a little lighter, his voice happier.

"I said it was nothing." Elphaba took a peek at her ring. It was a lovely one indeed. She smiled at it, as if Fiyero could see her through the stone. Nessa wheeled beside her, studying the ring as well.

"What's that?" Frex walked over. Elphaba stuck her hand behind her back. "Elphaba, you can show me. I promise I won't take it away."

"Swear to the Unnamed God?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes, knowing her father to be very religious.

"Swear to the Unnamed God."

Elphaba stuck out her hand, her and Nessa practically fainting with glee. "Isn't it beautiful, Father?" Nessarose gushed.

"Well that's pretty obvious, Rose!" Elphaba exclaimed playfully hitting her sister.

"Where did you get that?" Frex muttered, shocked. Why would they need to hide a ring from him?

The girls looked up and looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Uhmmm... I bought it for Elphaba... since I forgot her birthday."

"Her birthdays next month."

"I forgot it last year..." Nessa muttered.

"Elphaba? Who got you that ring?"

"I don't even know. It came in the mail today from..."

Frex frowned. "It's not from that Vinkus Prince..."

"And what if it is?" Elphaba snapped.

"Elphaba! I told you to stay away from him!"

"And I told him I would be his bride!"

"What?!?!" Frex scowled, his brow forming as one.

"You heard me." Elphaba hissed, so wickedly, venom was seeping from her voice.

Nessa wheeled out the door, wheeling away from the violence, finding the nearest telephone to call Galinda. "You are not marrying that boy!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Elphaba raged.

"Give me one good reason why you should!" Frex was boiling.

"Because I love him!" She yelled to the whole world.

"That's insane! His parents are even close to disowning him."

"Well, call me crazy." Elphaba jumped out the window, having successfully mastered the trick from many times of doing.

"And where are you going?" Frex called after her.

"Out." Elphaba, in one swift movement, disappeared. Frex growled angrily. What was the matter with that girl? Getting married at sixteen.

* * *

The green girl knocked sheepishly on her best friends window. The blonde looked up from her OzmaGirl and raced to the window. "Elphie! I heard all about your engagement! I'm so happy for you!" Galinda squealed, exuberant. "Oh, but it's Fiyero who's the lucky one! Look at you. So beautiful, and him so well... you know what I mean." Elphaba took that as a cue to jump inside. "How did he propose? Was it romantic?"

"It would've been." Elphaba chuckled dryly.

"What?" The pink loving girl frowned, confused - though that's not surprising. (I think I didn't like Galinda when I wrote this.)

"My father ruined his plans and kicked him out."

"How did you get the ring then?"

"I ran off and he explained what he was going to do. Then he knelt down on one knee, pulled out a box, and..." Elphaba was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Oh, Elphie! That's spectabulous!" Galinda hugged her green friend. "I also heard you wanted me to be your maid of honor! I'll pick out the dresses, decorations everything!"

"One," Elphaba held up one finger, "Nessa is going to help with the decorations." Galinda's smile didn't falter. "And two... no pink."

"What?!?!" The blonde flipped out. "But pink goes great with green! Elphaba, you gotta let me do your dress pink."

"My dress will have black if any real colour."

"Aaah!" Galinda shrieked. "Can the flowers be pink then?"

"I was thinking of just taking some grass..." Elphaba grinned at her friend.

"AAAH!" Galinda shrieked.

"Fine, pink flowers. But I'll need to be somewhere my father can't find me."

"Oooh, I heard you fighting over the phone! It's terrible that he won't let you marry Fiyero! You two obviously love each other." Galinda frowned, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Terrible? No special word from the Galinda vocabulary?"

"He doesn't deserve a Galindafied word." The blonde tossed her hair and sat on her bed. "Elphie, you can stay with me and never see that horrible man again!" Galinda hugged her friend.

"He'll get over it." Elphaba muttered, hopefully...

* * *

Fiyero had a sleepless night. Telling his father of his recent news: not good. "YOU PROPOSED?!" He shouted.

"Uh, yes sir..." He choked out, knowing this not to be a good sign.

"We had just set you up with one of your own kind! WHO is that low Munchkinlander?"

"You won't hurt her?" He asked just as threateningly. He wouldn't let them.

"Who is she." His father commanded.

Fiyero stood firm, silent, determined to win this battle.

"She's the love of my life, and I will marry her."

"You'll lose all your power." The king warned.

"That doesn't matter to me. Maybe to you it does, but I couldn't care less about becoming king. Elphaba, I'd die for."

"Elphaba?" The king frowned. "Not the governor's daughter. I will not have it."

Fiyero cursed himself for being so stupid, and he believed he might have to take back his promise against suicide. He called the Thropp household, luckily Nessarose answered.

"Nessa." He hissed. "Is Elphaba there?"

"She jumped out the window."

"Do you know where she may be, and no games."

"I swear I don't, but you should call Galinda." Nessarose whispered.

"Visiting hours are over, Master Tiggular." Frex's cold voice spat hatred through the phone.

"My apologies, Governor." He nodded, nearly biting his lip open. "Might I ask if you are aware of your daughter's presence?"

"You might, but it won't be likely you'll receive an answer." The governor replied, less hate in his voice, thank goodness.

"I figured as much. It was worth a shot, right?"

"I believe you have no purpose talking to me."

"Of course I have a purpose. I was going to explain the situation for the... uh, the wedding you might've heard of." Fiyero mumbled the last part, Elphaba had probably told him if she had to run out for the night.

"Ah, and what situation is this?"

Fiyero sighed. "Listen, you're my only hope left. I know you hate me, and I guess I hate you, but I love your daughter. My father was appalled that I would want to marry someone like Elphaba, but -"

"I don't want my daughter being carried into the life of luxury. She needs to be an independent working girl. Not a princess or a queen." Frex interjected.

"No, you don't understand. If I marry Elphaba, I'll no longer be the heir to the throne."

"So you want your ring back."

"Would you just let me talk?" Fiyero sighed. "No, I don't want the ring back. I'm going to marry Elphaba as long as that's what she wants. I don't care how much I lose in the process; all I want is to be with Elphaba and make her happy. I would very well appreciate that you help me find her. I need to tell her something."

"And that would be?"

Fiyero couldn't tell Frex, or he'd never get to see Elphaba again. "I have to go..." With that, the boy hung up.

* * *

Hi! Want some oreos? WELL TOO BAD! REVIEW OR SCREW IT!


	5. ROOMMATES!

Galinda Upland looked out the window. "Elphie... do you think if I make a wish on a star, my wish will come true?" She mused.

"Well, it's worth a shot." The green girl looked up into the night sky.

"I'll tell you my wish if you tell me yours." Galinda looked at her after awhile. Elphaba nodded, deciding against saying she didn't make a wish.

"I wished for my mom to be okay. She's in the hospital now..."

Elphaba looked down at the girl. She was always so happy. Nothing ever seemed to be wrong. Her mother was in the hospital? Why did it have to be Galinda? She never did anything to anyone. She wouldn't hurt a fly. "What did you wish for?" The blonde yawned.

"I wished for world peace." Elphaba lied. The original lie had been much more lighthearted and fun. Elphaba put her hand on her friends. "She'll be okay. I know it."

"You really think so?" Galinda muttered, leaning on her friend's shoulder, a certain tiredness coming over her.

"I know so."

"Swear on the OzmaGirl?" The blonde's favorite magazine.

"Swear on the OzmaGirl. Your mom will recover soon." Elphaba rubbed her back as Galinda fell slowly to sleep. As strong as Elphaba was, she couldn't lift her tiny friend to her bed so she sat there for a while, watching the stars, listening to the blonde's steady breathing. Everything had to be alright in the end. Right? It had to be... It had to be alright.

* * *

The young prince raced to Galinda's house. Elphaba would surely be with her best friend. Right? Fiyero knocked fiercely on the door. He needed to hurry. The door opened halfway before he said, "Is Elphaba here?"

"Huh?" The man asked drowsily.

Fiyero shook him a bit and nearly shouted, "Is Elphaba Thropp here?"

"I think so..." The man burbled, but Fiyero had already made his way upstairs.

Opening the door with a decorative pink "G" on it and hurried into the room. He spotted the geen girl instantly. "Elphaba!" He hissed.

The green girl turned to him and her eyes widened. "Fiyero!"

"We have to get you out of here." The prince carefully picked Galinda up and set her on the bed. "My dad, blew a gasket when I told him. He's sending the Vinkus army to capture and execute you."

"You said they'd be fine with the wedding." She said, the pair already running down the stairs.

"I thought they would be. But they took the opposite turn."

"Now wait just a clock tik." The couple paused when hearing that voice. "Elphaba, what are you doing with that... prince." Mr. Upland just couldn't think of the right words to describe him.

"Um, Mr. Upland..." Elphaba was unprepared as it is, much less for a confrontation from her best friend's father. "That's a good question."

Fiyero stepped forward. "We're getting married." He sighed dreamily and smiled, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"You're marrying HER?" He pointed to Elphaba. Come on, they barely knew each other, or else Galinda would be his friend too.

"Yup!" Fiyero could feel Elphaba's glare on the back of his head.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Really?" He looked at Elphaba this time.

Elphaba nodded once. "Yup..." She sighed.

"And your daughter is going to be the maid of honor." Fiyero patted the man's back.

"Then why are you running away?"

"That's... another good question." Fiyero shrank back to his fiance. "One I'm not sure I should answer..."

"What's all the noise down here? It's horrindifying trying to sleep through this!" A drowsy blonde stumbled down the stairs. Gasping, Galinda took in the sight before her. "Elphie! What is he... and my father and... Hi, Daddy!" Each word was spoken with unnecessary speed.

"Forget it, Glin, Fiyero already dropped the wedding bomb." Elphaba looked on the verge of tears.

Galinda let Fiyero comfort her and turned to her father. "They can stay with us, can't they? Just until they can elope." Pout lips. Puppy dog eyes... "Please?"

"Galinda, I'm not sure they can stay here. This would be the first place the guards would look. You being Elphaba's best friend and all." Mr. Upland did _not _like the idea of that terrible tarter of a prince staying in his house. He would surely cause trouble.

"Actually..." Fiyero smiled. "This is a perfect place to stay! It's too obvious for someone as smart as Elphaba to be suspected here, and if they do happen by, we'll just pretend to work in that club in the basement."

"How did you know there was a club in my basement?" Mr. Upland narrowed his eyes.

"Why else does your house play loud music at night?" Fiyero shrugged.

"Daddy, you told Mother you'd shut it down... what witches are in there?" Galinda crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can stay..." The Upper Uplands aren't too fond of clubbing, though many of the men like to visit every night.

Galinda squealed and hugged Elphaba. "We'll be roommates!"

"No." Fiyero pulled Elphaba and wrapped an arm around her. "She'll be _my_ roommate." He smirked.

"I'll rotate if you guys are going to fight over me." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So who's room are you sleeping in first?" Galinda asked.

"Mine." Fiyero stated.

"No, mine!" Galinda grabbed Elphaba's other arm and tugged on her.

The tug-of-war went on as so, and Elphaba thought she would scream in annoyance. "Guys! We'll flip a coin!"

* * *

After celebrating his victory coin wise, Fiyero lay beside Elphaba deep in thought. He turned to her, her sleeping body relaxing. She was okay. Would they find her? Would his father really kill her? Would her father encourage their deaths. No. He decided they wouldn't kill her, never. "Elphaba... I won't let them hurt you..." He whispered. Elphaba slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"I won't let them hurt _you_." She smiled slightly. "Neither of us will be hurt if we're true to our word."

"Well, I took a vow to ever lie to you." He pulled her over towards him. "Do you trust me?" Fiyero whispered.

"Of course..." She whispered.

"Then you'll believe me when I say..." He kissed her gently. "I do." Elphaba smiled, but he wouldn't let her speak another word. "Goodnight, love."

* * *

Pointless and adorable? Kinda like a toddler except without the hassle! I'm such a hopeless romantic. BTW I don't edit these that well, beta appreciated. REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!


End file.
